


Remote Possibilities

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cap-Ironman Bingo, Established Relationship, M/M, Remote Control, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Steve Rogers has always had a thing for Iron Man. He’s so sleek, so powerful, and incredibly sexy. His boyfriend, Tony Stark, indulges him.For the Cap-IronMan Bingo 2019 Round 2 – Remote Control.





	Remote Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based on that one Marvel comics panel where Tony and Thor are sitting in a hot springs. Tony coaxes Steve to join them by explaining he has already sent a team of Iron Man suits on a mission to pummel some bad guys. He’s remote controlling them from the helmet he’s wearing while simultaneously relaxing in the nude with the guys. Steve finally relaxes and indulges in a soak.

Steve is reading in his room when he hears a knock at the door. Upon answering, he sees Tony in full Iron Man armor, visor down, eyes glowing. He’s beautiful as always, but his boyfriend rarely sauntered around geared up and ready for combat unless the Tower was under attack.

“Hey Cap,” Tony greets him, all-to-casually considering his state of dress.

Steve doesn’t hear alarms nor does he feel the foreboding rumble indicating trouble under his feet. He even looks down the hall to confirm the lack of immediate threat. “Tony? Is everything alright?” he asks tentatively. “I thought you were in Amsterdam for that green energy conference.”

“Oh I am, but I had some free time,” Tony replies before clarifying, “I’m soaking in the hotel bath right now wearing my Iron Man helmet, just lounging about. Naked. Thinking about you, and I thought, wouldn’t it be great to give you an early welcome-home gift.”

Ah, the Iron Man armor standing before him is an empty shell then. Steve relaxes and quirks up an eyebrow. “Aren’t those generally reserved for the people doing the ‘coming home’ part?”

“A souvenir then,” Tony amends. “Do you want the gift or not?” He holds out his hands with a flourish, his stance indicating this armor is clearly meant as a present for Steve.

Steve gives it a slow once-over from head-to-toe, at a loss of what to say. “Oh wow. You got me… my very own Iron Man,” he deadpans. He lowers his eyes, scratching the back of his head. Steve sure hates letting Tony down, especially considering the extravagance of his gift, but he has to be honest. “He’s swell and all, but Tony, I thought we talked about this. I don’t need my own armor. With the way I fight, it will only slow me down.”

“You calling me and Rhodey slow?”

“No… it’s just a different style. Too many buttons and controls in that thing. The old noggin can’t compute.” He taps his temple.

Tony sighs, but it comes out fritzed and much too loud over the microphone. “Okay; one: You have an eidetic memory. You can learn how to use the suit controls in ten minutes tops; you’re just being old-fashioned and lazy. And two: While we’re on the topic, stop using the old man excuse.”

“I will when it stops being true. Plus, I saw the footage of Rhodes being hacked.”

“I’ve put safeguards in place. It won’t happen again, especially if you regularly update the firewall. I’ll push them through the suit’s AI automatically.”

Steve knits his brow together in confusion. “I understood most of the words in that sentence, but strung together like that…”

“The gift isn’t the suit,” Tony interrupts. “Well, it is, but not in the way you’re thinking.”

“Then what–”

Tony wiggles his fingers, and Steve notices they look different than what he is accustomed to. They’re smaller, for one, and the metal is rounded, the surface almost unbroken with nearly invisible points of articulation.

“You said you found Iron Man very sexy,” Tony insinuates, showing off his superior dexterity. “And I thought I’d modify him a bit to make him… a little smoother.”

Steve blinks. “You didn’t.”

“I did. Just look, no repulsors and his fingers are practically seamless. Allowances are down to the micrometer level. No nooks or crannies to catch on _anything_.” Tony flexes the fingers once again, and Steve can see the light flashing over red chrome, revealing it completely free of any perceptible bumps and indentations. “What do you say? Want to take him out for a test drive?”

And he does, very much so, but…

“Don’t you have a talk in like…” Steve checks his watch, “Ninety minutes?”

But Tony can tell by the hunger in his eyes that his resolve is weakening, had never really been strong to begin with when it came to Iron Man.

“Eighty-seven, and don’t worry. I can multitask.”

“I’d rather you not multitask while conducting a delicate operation on a very sensitive part of my anatomy,” he says flatly.

“I meant I can multi-task speech prep with getting dressed and heading out,” Tony clarifies. “I can give you my full attention for the next 23.7 minutes. Who knows? It might help with my pre-public speaking jitters.”

Steve crosses his arms, his expression dubious. “Since when have you ever had an issue with public speaking?”

“It could theoretically help take the edge off. Better than imaging the entire audience naked and in the midst of an orgy of truly impressive proportions without having the decency to invite me. Not that I’d want to – have you seen the people attending these things? Trust me; I could do without the mental images – but it’s always nice to be asked. Makes a guy feel pretty,” he reaches out to smooth his hands against the skin of his boyfriend’s upper arms. Steve’s resulting shiver has nothing to do with the temperature of his metal fingers as they are surprisingly warm. “What do you say, Cap? You up for a quickie?”

“…Alright. What the hell. I trust you,” Steve acquiesces, stepping aside to let Iron Man through.

“I’m honored,” Tony says, turning to face Steve while he shuts the door. “Now, take off your pants. We only have 22.9 minutes left.”

* * *

It’s down to 18.7 minutes by the time Steve has shrugged off his trousers and retrieved a half-empty bottle of lube to toss to Iron Man. Iron Man makes quick work of slicking his fingers while Steve fluffs his pillows. He sits down on the bed with his legs spread wide and sitting up slightly in order to watch the show. Belatedly, he crosses his arms to hook at the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to one side. He doesn’t bother fixing his tousled hair when he settles back against the pillows, shifting in place to get comfortable.

“Someone’s excited,” Tony observes, mirth coloring his voice as he lightly palms Steve’s half-hard cock, giving it a few languid strokes.

“Eighteen minutes,” Steve reminds him, thrusting up slightly into Tony’s grip to allow greater accessibility to his hole, nearly aching for Iron Man’s touch now that they have committed to doing this.

“I know, honey. Just lay back and enjoy,” Tony shushes him. “I’m going to take care of you.” He strokes Steve with one hand while the slick index of the other massages the rim of his asshole, swirling around the tight furl. “Relax, baby,” he says soothingly as Steve’s erection betrays his interest in their proceedings.

Steve grunts as Tony dips his finger in to the first joint, working it in small thrusts to open him up.

It’s different than a real finger. It’s not as soft nor as plush as when Tony does it in the flesh, but the unyielding firmness is a different type of feeling, a different texture, like working in an anal plug of warm malleable metal, nimble but still solid. And then there is the visual itself. Iron Man hovering over him, working over his dick while finger-deep inside him. It’s a scene ripped from Steve’s fantasies, usually indulged in only during a long shower after an Avengers’ mission. Under the warm spray, Steve would grip a hand around his dick, close his eyes, and recount the feel of Iron Man’s arms around him while offering him an air advantage, the roaring sound of repulsors drowning out his bitten-off whine… that swooping feeling in his belly that could not be entirely accounted for by their looping flight pattern. But this? This is so much better than anything he has ever imagined.

Iron Man gently kneads the space behind Steve’s balls with a firm thumb while he slips the finger further inside to the second joint. He’s curling up slightly against the walls in an aborted come-hither motion, and-

_Oh. _

Steve moans as Tony stimulates his perineum while shallowly massaging his prostate, pushing deeper in then out again, stroking across the gland laterally on every thrust.

He can feel the building sensation. Iron Man is attacking him on all fronts, and if he keeps this up, Steve is going to finish embarrassingly fast. Steve grasps the hand on his dick, stilling it. “I- I want to savor… this,” he chokes out.

“As you wish,” Iron Man says, relinquishing his dick to relocate the hand onto Steve’s inner thigh, stroking the soft skin there as he continues to thrust into Steve’s asshole. When he pulls almost all the way out, he adds more lube, then places a second finger next to where the first has breached, gently swiping it on the stretched rim to slick its passage before sliding in alongside the first to pump in and out.

Steve is making delicious little sounds, nearly nonverbal as pleasure overtakes him. His cock stands upright, dark and swollen, leaking at the tip, but Iron Man makes no move to touch it, instead working Steve’s hole, bringing him to the brink of orgasm while leaving his cock untouched.

Steve has lost all track of time. He’s uncertain whether it’s been five minutes or thirty. Perhaps Tony is even running fifteen minutes past fashionably late, if such a practice exists in the scientific community. He reaches for his cock, only to be stopped by Iron Man, who pins both wrists together over his head and against the headboard as he hovers above him.

“Not yet.”

Steve whines, his head lolling back as he pushes his hips feebly in the air to rub his cock’s length against the suit’s abdomen. It isn’t enough friction.

Iron Man rounds out his back like a cat, preventing what little contact there had been. “You cum on my fingers or not at all,” he orders before releasing Steve’s wrists, trusting him to be good.

Now that is an incentive.

Steve allows his orgasm to rise as Tony fucks harder into him, his pace picking up in a way that said their time together is almost up. His hips rise to meet Iron Man’s fingers, taking everything Tony metes out.

“Tony… Tony, I- I…” but he can’t quite verbalize his plea.

Tony’s voice is husky with need and desire. “Cum for me, Steve.”

His orgasm overtakes him, rising sharply and culminating in waves of pleasure as his muscles involuntarily clench throughout his lower abdomen. He cums in large spurts, making a mess of his body, his sheets, and the Iron Man armor itself.

When it’s over, Tony slowly withdraws his fingers from Steve’s near-boneless body. “You like that, honey?”

Steve can only nod weakly, his eyes half-lidded as he takes in the visual of his cum painted over Iron Man’s arms, his metallic fingers still shiny with lube in the low light.

“I would stay and help you clean up, though I am running about three minutes behind, and–”

But Steve is already waving him off. “Go ahead, sweetheart. I’m just going to lie here and… and catch my breath a bit.”

“Alright,” he agrees. “I’m just going to park the suit in the lab–”

“No!” Steve protests, before coughing into his fist. “No, that’s okay. You can leave it. For now. I’ll wipe him down a little later and put him away.”

“He’s five-hundred pounds.”

“I can manage. He’s just…” Steve bites his lip, “Very sexy to look at.”

Tony is quiet for a minute, then: “Jealous. I think I’m jealous. Of my own suit. This feeling is new. I’m not sure I like it.”

“Not as sexy as you,” Steve replies, weakly patting Iron Man’s leg. “Iron Man is nothing without the man in the can.”

Tony grasps Steve’s hand over his knee. “I love you, too, Steve,” he says. “Now, time to revolutionize the world of energy as we know it. Who knows? Perhaps I’ll even make it onto Big Oil’s hit list this year.”

“You say that like it’s a joke…”

“You know I always dream big," Iron Man stands, ready to de-activate. "I’ll see you in a couple days.”

“Knock ‘em dead, sweetheart.”


End file.
